Love Airs
by Ryu Masshirona
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang pramugari, Sabaku Gaara adalah seorang presiden muda. Hinata membuat kesalahan saat melayani presiden di pesawat dan membuat dirinya dipecat/AU/Update chapter 3-5/HIATUS.
1. Careless

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe, typo maybe, etc…**

.

.

.

**Love Airs**

**Chapter 1**

**Careless**

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang pramugari, berusia 24 tahun. Untuk menjadi seorang pramugari harus memenuhi syarat yang cukup sukar untuk dipenuhi, harus memiliki kulit yang mulus, tinggi badan wanita harus di atas 160 cm, ramah dan pandai berbahasa Inggris.

Hinata memenuhi semua persyaratan itu dan menjadi seorang pramugari adalah cita-citanya. Ia sudah menjadi pramugari semenjak usianya 20 tahun. Dalam kurun waktu 4 tahun, Hinata dapat dikatakan sebagai pramugari yang berpengalaman.

Maka dari itu, dia dipercaya untuk menjadi salah satu pramugari yang bertugas dalam penerbangan Presiden Suna untuk pergi ke negara tetangga yaitu, Konoha.

Yang namanya penerbangan presiden, maka pesawatnya juga memang khusus untuk presiden dan para pengawalnya. Tidak ada penumpang yang berstatus sebagai rakyat biasa dalam pesawat itu.

Hinata sungguh bangga dan bersyukur karena bisa mempunyai kesempatan untuk melayani presiden sebagai pramugari.

Hari ini saatnya penerbangan itu akan dilaksanakan.

.

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara adalah Presiden Konoha, usianya 31 tahun. Cukup muda memang, tapi itu memang kenyataannya.

Presiden paling tampan yang pernah ada sekaligus salah satu presiden paling muda dari seluruh Negara di dunia ini.

Sabaku Gaara mengikuti partai politik dan pemilu di usia 24 tahun, awalnya hanya iseng, dia pikir dia tidak akan menang namun keisengannya itu justru melibatkannya terlalu jauh. Sampai dia menjadi anggota legislatif dan ingin memimpin negara.

Mungkin ada yang berpikir, kalau dia egois atau ambisius. Sejujurnya di balik itu, dia peduli terhadap negara dan rakyatnya.

Dia adalah presiden yang cukup nyentrik, dengan tattoo "Ai"nya yang tertoreh di kening sebelah kirinya. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah menato keningnya semenjak SMA. Walaupun memang menjadi kontroversi apa pantas presiden memakai tattoo.

Tapi justru karena tattoonya itu yang semakin menambah ketampanannya. Lagipula yang dilihat kan cara kepemimpianannya. Ya cara kepemimpinannya cukup bagus selama 1 tahun belakangan.

Dia bukan saja hanya menjadi presiden tetapi juga menjadi idola karena wajahnya bagaikan artis dan model tampan. Namun dia cukup tegas, aura wajahnya yang seram membuatnya terlihat seram dan dia jarang sekali tersenyum.

Hari ini adalah hari kujungan ke negara tetangga yaitu Konoha, Gaara akan naik pesawat ke sana.

.

.

.

.

Gaara duduk sendirian di kursi khusus dalam pesawat. Pesawatnya cukup mewah, dia bukan sedang memabaca majalah ekonomi ataupun koran. Dia hanya sedang mendengarkan lagu lembut dengan headphonenya.

Hinata, gadis berambut indigo itu menarik napasnya. Dia akan mengantarkan strawberry juice untuk sang presiden. Sekalipun dia sudah berpengalaman menjadi seorang pramugari selama 4 tahun tapi tetap saja, dia gugup karena akan melayani presiden.

Gaara menselonjorkan kakinya, sambil matanya menutup menikmati musik, dia tidak memakai jas lagi, hanya memakai kemeja putih yang berdasi hitam. Nanti saja pakai jasnya, pikirnya. Lagipula perjalanan ke Konoha memakan waktu 5 jam. Dia ingin bersantai.

Sementara Hinata menghampirinya. Gaara membuka matanya seperti menyadari ada yang datang menghampirinya.

Sekalipun seseorang sudah berhati-hati seratus kali, bisa melakukan kesalahan satu kali.

Entah karena gugupnya atau sikap cerobohnya yang membawa kesialan saat ini terjadi. Hinata memang ceroboh tapi dia sudah terlatih untuk tidak ceroboh apalagi dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Atau karena Hinata kurang berkonsentrasi sehingga menyebabkan hal ini terjadi.

Hinata memekik terkejut akan ulahnya "Kyaaa", mana mungkin Hinata harus menyalahkan kaki Gaara yang ternyata membuatnya tersandung dan menumpahkan cairan berwarna merah kental yaitu juice yang dibawanya ke kemeja putih Gaara.

Sedangkan Gaara juga cukup terkejut, karena merasakan basah di kulitnya akibat rembesan juice yang ditumpahkan Hinata.

Para pengawal yang melihat itu segera menghampiri dan Hinata hanya bisa meminta maaf "Gomenasai, Tuan Presiden, Gomenasai, Gomenasai" Hinata sungguh menyesal dan meminta maaf berulang-ulang.

Sementara itu para pengawal yang memakai jas berwarna hitam dan memakai kaca mata hitam itu, menatap tajam Hinata dan dua di antara mereka memegang kedua tangan Hinata. Hinata sungguh terkejut dengan keadaan ini. dia merutuki dirinya sendiri kalau dia amat ceroboh.

Kenapa harus terjadi, dan kenapa harus presiden, yang mengalami ini.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menunduk dalam saat dipanggil oleh pemimpin pramugari, yang bernama Tsunade. Memang Gaara membawa kemeja ganti saat itu, jadi dia bisa memakai kemeja lain.

"Presiden memang tidak mempermasalahkan tentang ini." Tsunade menjelaskan.

Ya memang Gaara mungkin sedikit terkejut dan agak sedikit marah namun tidak berkata apa-apa saat Hinata meminta maaf. Gaara hanya menyuruh pengawalnya untuk melepaskan Hinata dan tidak mau dilayani oleh Hinata lagi, biar pramugari lain yang melakukannya.

Penerbangan pun tetap berjalan lancar. Hanya saja Hinata tidak melakukan apa pun selain menyesal menunggu hukumannya karena kecerobohannya.

"Tapi kau sudah membuat malu maskapai kami." dan Hinata hanya mampu meminta maaf "Bagaimana bisa kau begitu ceroboh, aku bahkan sudah meemercayakan tugas itu kepadamu." lagi-lagi Hinata hanya bisa meminta maaf.

"Gomen, tapi kau dipecat."

**Dipecat, apa dipecat**?

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Tsunade "Di-dipecat?".

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

A/N : Ah ya, ada presiden yang bahkan lebih muda dari Gaara yaitu presiden Korea Utara berusia 28 tahun, menggantikan ayahnya.

Anggap aja Suna itu negara di sini, negara kecil namun makmur, kaya Jepang.

"**Sekalipun seseorang sudah berhati-hati seratus kali, bisa melakukan kesalahan satu kali" **

Kalimat itu pernah Ryu denger dari drama Bread, Love and Dream.

Thanx :D


	2. Meet Again

**Terima kasih buat : ****kensuchan****, ****Riz Riz 21****, ****demikooo****, ****keiKo-buu89****, ****kirei- neko****, ****flowers lavender****, ****luzoldyck, ****Katsumi****, ****Rhiea37****, ****amu****, ****Sana Uchiga****, ****Guest, ****agehashiroi, ****AishaMath****, ****Ayzhar****, ****Vipris****, ****, ****Kazuki Hanako****, ****Matsushinna****, ****Namikaze Lily****, ****Pitukel****, ****miskiyatuleviana****, ****whisperwind-v**

**Luzoldyck** : Makasih buat review dan semangatnya

**Katsumi** : Ni udah lanjut, makasih buat reviewnya, ni sedikit dipanjangin ceritanya.

**Rhiea37** : Ni udah lanjut, makasih buat reviewnya

**amu**: Vhap ni udah dipnjangin, tapi maaf ya kalo dikit, makasih udah review

**Guest** : Makasih udah review, sekarang agak sedikit dipanjangin dari chap kemarin

**Ayzhar** : Nah semua pertanyaan Ayu, kejawab di chap udah update, makasih buat reviewnya.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, typo maybe, OOC maybe, etc…**

.

.

.

**Love Airs**

**Chapter 2**

**Meet Again**

.

.

.

Hinata tidak mampu kalau tidak menangis sekarang, bagaimana mungkin karena hanya satu kecerobohan dia harus dipecat dan merelakan impiannya secara paksa hanya dalam sekejap? Ya walau dia akui kalau kecerobohannya itu sangat fatal.

Dia tidak bisa melamar untuk menjadi seorang pramugari lagi sekarang ke maskapai penerbangan lainnya, karena namanya sudah tercoreng.

Walaupun hal ini tidak diketahui oleh wartawan, pasti ada saja orang dalam yang tahu tentang hal ini dan membuatnya tidak diterima di maskapai manapun.

Hinata tidak mungkin pulang ke kota halamannya, yaitu kota Haku sekarang dan mengatakan kepada orang tuanya kalau dia dipecat. Apalagi kalau Ayahnya tahu tentang alasannya dipecat karena kecerobohan HInata.

Hyuuga Hiashi, Ayah Hinata memberikan syarat kepada Hinata apabila Hinata ingin jadi pramugari, maka Hinata harus menghilangkan kecerobohannya dan jangan membuat khawatir keluarganya.

Sebenarnya keluarga Hinata adalah orang kaya, maka dari itu mereka sangat khawatir Hinata menjadi seorang pramugari karena kecerobohannya.

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, harusnya angin sore hari di taman menambah ketenangan tapi karena suasana hati Hinata benar-benar buruk, jadi tidak berpengaruh sama sekali kepada Hinata.

Hinata tinggal di ibukota Suna yaitu kota Bijuu sendirian, dia tinggal di asrama pramugari. Tapi sekarang dia tidak punya tempat tinggal di kota ini selain asrama itu. Hinata harus ke mana?

Ya Hinata tahu, mungkin menyewa apartemen kecil atau tinggal di motel sementara waktu itu bisa Hinata lakukan, tapi kalau seperti ini terus, maka uangnya akan habis sementara Hinata belum mempunyai pekerjaan lain.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" tanya seorang pria di samping Hinata, harusnya pria itu tidak ikut campur. Hanya saja dia tidak tega.

Hinata tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang telah duduk di sampingnya di bangku taman berwarna kuning kecoklatan itu, karena dia benar-benar sedang menikmati kesedihannya.

Hinata menurunkan kedua telapak tangannya, wajah Hinata tampak kacau karena basah oleh air mata. "Ini" pria berambut pirang dan bermata shapire itu memberikan tissue kepadanya.

Hinata malu-malu mengambil selembar tissue dari tangan pria itu "A-arigatou" dan mengelap pipinya yang basah.

"Aku tebak, kaumenangis karena putus cinta ya?" ucap pria yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu sok tahu, dan Hinata menggeleng.

"Ah, atau kau sedang kesulitan mencari pekerjaan ya?" tebak naruto lagi. Hinata tidak menjawab, walaupun dengan berupa gelengan. Memang mungkin Hinata membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk menghidupinya di kota ini sampai dia siap untuk mengatakan kepada keluarganya mengenai pemecatannya.

Naruto yang menyadari kalau Hinata tidak menjawab, dia berpikir kalau tebakannya benar "Ya, memang sih zaman sekarang mencari pekerjaan itu sulit. Aku punya pekerjaan, bukan bekerja untukku sih tapi untuk temanku. Ya memang sih agak sulit, tapi setidaknya bisa membantumu." Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Pekerjaan apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran, ya Hinata memang butuh pekerjaan sekarang.

"Oh iya, aku lupa aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Uzumaki Naruto." bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto justru memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Tadi kau bertanya pekerjaan apa ya?" dan Hinata mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Jadi pembantu…"

Hinata terkejut dan membelalakkan lavendernya, Naruto yang mengerti segera menambahkan "aku tahu, gadis secantik dirimu mungkin ingin pekerjaan yang lebih dari itu. Tapi aku memang sedang mencari pembantu untuk temanku. Dia orang penting, gajimu perbulan akan sama seperti gaji seorang sekretaris per bulannya tapi kau harus tinggal di tempat itu."

Sebenarnya itu tawaran yang menarik, tapi apa mungkin "Be-benarkah?" tanya Hinata, apa orang ini berniat menipu ya?

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh-ttebayo…kalau kau mau, besok datanglah ke alamat ini!" Naruto mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku kemejanya dan menyerahkan kepada Hinata.

"Kau hanya perlu mengatakan kepada mereka, kalau kau disuruh olehku." ucap Naruto.

Hinata menimbang-nimbang, kalau dia menerima tawaran Naruto, mungkin kebenarannya sedikit diragukan. Karena mereka baru saling mengenal. Tapi tawarannya menarik, Hinata harus menghemat biaya tempat tinggal pula dan gajinya seperti seorang sekretaris. Memangnya sepenting apa orang itu?

"Baiklah, saya setuju. Me-memangnya saya harus bekerja untuk siapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Kalau begitu, malam ini untuk sementara Hinata akan menginap di motel. Lagipula Hinata bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga dengan baik kalau menjadi pembantu.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Naruto justru tersenyum lebar tanpa memberitahu siapa calon majikan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mendatangi apartemen mewah dan naik menuju lantai teratas yaitu lantai 35. Hinata mencari nomor pintu apartemen bernomor 1105.

Hinata tampak terkejut karena di depan pintu apartemen yang dia tuju ada dua orang pria seram berbadan besar yang bernama Kisame dan Chirobo, mereka memakai jas hitam dan kacamata hitam, sepertinya mereka bodyguard.

'Orang sepenting apa pemilik apartemen ini sampai memakai bodyguard segala?' batin Hinata.

"Pe-permisi Tuan" Hinata gugup karena takut kepada mereka.

"Ya ada apa, Nona?" tanya Kisame, pria yang memiliki wajah yang seperti hiu.

"Be-begini, saya disuruh kemari oleh Tuan Uzumaki Naruto. Saya Hyuuga Hinata, ingin menjadi pembantu di sini." Hinata berharap dua orang bertubuh besar ini memercayainya.

"Oh, jadi Anda orangnya. Tuan Uzumaki sudah memberitahu kami" ucap Chirobo dan Hinata lega, "Kalau begitu, Nona silakan mulai bekerja hari ini!"

"A-arigatou" Hinata berteriam kasih.

"Tugas Nona adalah membersihkan seluruh apartemen, menyetrika dan mencuci pakaian Tuan Presiden, kemudian menyiapkan makanannya. Tuan Presiden akan pulan malam ini." ucap Kisame.

Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa Chirobo mengatakan "Tuan Presiden", Hinata mengira mungkin majikannya adalah seorang presiden direktur sebuah perusahaan besar, makanya dikatakan sebagai orang penting.

"Ya, saya mengerti." Hinata mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki apartemen itu, nuansanya mewah. Ada dua kamar, sepertinya kamar pemilik apartemen mewah ini dan kamar pembantu.

Ya ampun,nuansanya memang mewah. Namun banyak sekali baju-baju kotor berserakan di atas tempat tidur. Hinata diberitahu kalau pemilik apartemen ini tinggal sendirian.

Sepertinya pemilik apartemen ini orangnya sangat sibuk dan cuek, selain baju-baju kotor, ada juga bekas-bekas gelas dan piring yang hanya disimpan di bak cuci piring. Ada bekas beberapa bungkus plastik snack dan juice.

Hinata melihat lemari es, untunglah masih ada bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak. Kata Kisame dan Chirobo, Tuan mereka suka makanan apa saja terutama asin dan masam, dan yang paling penting tidak beracun.

Hinata membereskan apartemen dengan warna nuansa putih dan emas ini, mulai dari membersihkan sampah yang berserakan, kemudian mencuci piring dan gelas bekas pakai, mencuci pakaian, membersihkan debu, dan memasak.

Hinata benar-benar berubah profesi dari orang yang melayani penumpang di pesawat menjadi pelayan di apartemen.

Semuanya sudah selesai, Hinata mau mandi dulu.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menikmati kucuran shower, di malam hari ini yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Hinata mandi di kamar mandi yang terletak dekat dapur.

Kalau kamar mandi Tuannya, menyatu dengan kamar Tuannya tersebut. Walau Tuannya tidak ada, mana berani Hinata memakai kamar mandinya.

Sabaku Gaara memasuki apartemennya, Gaara baru saja pulang dari Konoha.

Memang seorang presiden seharusnya tinggal di Istana Negara kalau di negara-negara lain. Hanya saja di negara ini tidak seperti itu. Istana Negara hanya dipakai untuk acara-acara penyambutan tamu saja dan acara penting lainnya, bukan untuk ditinggali.

Apartemen ini memang miliknya, Gaara tidak tinggal lagi di rumah keluarganya yang kaya raya itu dan hidup mandiri semenjak jadi presiden. Temari dan Kankuro, Kakaknya sudah menikah. Bahkan Temari sudah mempunyai anak perempuan berusia 5 tahun.

Rumah besar keluarga Sabaku hanya ditempati oleh orangtua Gaara, Temari dan suaminya, Nara Shikamaru. Kalau Kankuro, justru berada di luar negeri, di China karena mengurusi cabang perusahaan Sabaku Corp. Temari adalah anak perempuan, jadi orangtua Gaara tidak rela kalau Temari berpisah dengan mereka.

Gaara terkejut melihat rumah yang terlihat begitu rapi, dan mencium wangi makanan di meja makan.

Memang tadinya, Gaara sadar kalau dia meninggalkan apartemennya dengan keadaan yang begitu berantakan. Karena pembantu sebelumnya yang dia percayai, meminta berhenti karena sudah tua dan sakit-sakitan dan katanya anaknya akan merawatnya.

Gaara mengizinkannya, Gaara meminta Naruto sahabatnya sekaligus pengacaranya untuk mencari seorang pembantu.

Gaara tidak mau memercayakan tugas itu kepada orang lain seperti para menterinya atau anggota dewan lainnya, Gaara tahu selain ada orang yang menyukainya pasti ada juga yang ingin menggulingkannya.

Bisa saja mereka bukannya memberikan seorang pembantu, tapi justru memberikan penyusup ke dalam apartemen Gaara.

Tapi Gaara sekarang sedang lupa kalau dirinya sudah meminta pembantu kepada Naruto, Naruto juga lupa memberitahu Gaara kalau dia sudah menemukan pembantu.

Kisame dan Chirobo juga tidak memberitahu tentang Hinata yang sudah bekerja mulai hari ini karena melihat raut wajah Gaara yang terlihat lelah.

Maka dari itu Gaara merasa aneh dengan sudah adanya makanan di meja dan rumahnya sudah rapi. Gaara mendengar suara shower, Gaara penasaran. Apa mungkin, dia lupa mematikan shower sebelum berangkat? Ah, mana mungkin, kalau benar, pasti apartemennya sudah banjir.

Gaara mengendap dan membuka pintu kamar mandi dekat dapur. Salahkan Hinata yang tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

Gaara terpaku saat dirinya telah membuka pintu itu dan ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia melihat seorang wanita sedang bertelanjang dan diguyur oleh air shower.

"Kyaaa…" Hinata yang melihat Gaara yang sedang melihat dirinya telanjang, berteriak karena terkejut.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**a/n : Ryu minta maaf banget ya, chap kemarin salah karena di cerita bilang kalau Gaara itu Presiden Konoha. Harusnya Presiden Suna, jadi chapter kemarin yang ceroboh bukan Hinata tapi Ryu.**

**Terima kasih**


	3. Close With President

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, typo maybe, OOC maybe, chapter 3 sampai 5 (ending) udah update.**

.

.

.

**Love Airs**

**Chapter 3**

**Close With President**

.

.

.

Hinata meremas gaun tidurnya, ah ya ampun kejadian barusan membuatnya sangat malu bahkan rona merah di wajahnya belum hilang sampai sekarang. Dasar tidak sopan! Presiden mesum!

Tidak, itu tidak pantas dikatakan kepada seorang presiden. Tapi kenapa kejadian ini menimpa mereka? Kenapa mereka harus bertemu dalam keadaan yang memalukan seperti ini. bahkan ini tidak lebih baik dari pertemuan mereka yang pertama kali di pesawat.

Kami-sama yang mengatur pertemuan dan perpisahan seseorang baik pasangan maupun hanya seorang teman. Mungkin memang mereka harus bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini, dalam kekacauan.

Gaara terlihat lebih cool, walau hatinya terasa masih berdebar kencang efek melihat tubuh polos yang mulus seorang gadis. Tadi setelah teriakan Hinata, Gaara langsung menutup pintu itu kembali dan berkata "Pakai bajumu, nanti kita bicara!"

Gaara benar-benar shock, dia masih lelah karena perjalanannya pulang dari Konoha. Tapi barusan, dia justru disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat…er…Gaara bingung menjelaskannya.

Gaara perlu penenangan diri, oke Gaara juga seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki normal kalau melihat tubuh seorang wanita, asti darah mereka akan langsung berdesir. Gaara langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan membasuh mukanya di kamar mandi pribadinya, mengenyahkan segala bayangan tubuh polos Hinata.

Namun walaupun begitu tetap saja saat mereka canggung saat sudah duduk berdua di sofa, namun di sofa yang berbeda.

Setelah melihat wajah Hinata saat ini, Gaara ingat kalau Hinata adalah pramugari yang menumpahkan jus strawberry pada kemejanya. Tapi kenapa pramugari itu ada di sini dan kenapa dia bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya? Apa makanan yang di meja juga, Hinata yang menyiapkannya?

"Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini!" Gaara memulai juga tidak menyangka kalau presiden yang mereka maksud sebagai majikan Hinata saat ini adalah benar-benar seorang presiden.

Sekarang Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Gaara "Sa-saya pembantu di apatemen Anda."

"Bukankah kau pramugari itu? Kau dipecat?" Gaara tidak tahu kalau Hinata dipecat setelah kejadian itu.

"Iya" dugaan Gaara benar.

Takdir memang aneh, mantan pramugari ini justru sekarang jadi pembantu di rumahnya. Gaara harus memastikan kepada Naruto yang juga pengacara Gaara, kenapa dia bisa menerima Hinata menjadi pembantunya. Apa Hinata sudah tahu sebelumnya kalau Gaara akan menjadi majikannya, atau Hinata menerima pekerjaan ini karena ingin balas dendam kepada Gaara karena telah membuatnya dipecat.

Ah pikiran Gaara mulai melantur. Gaara mengira Naruto akan mencarikan pembantu yang setidaknya berusia 35 tahun ke atas. Tapi ini justru lebih muda dan bekas pramugari pula.

Untuk sementara Gaara tidak mau ambil pusing. Toh setidaknya sekarang ada pembantu yang mengurus rumah ini.

Hinata khawatir Gaara akan memecatnya karena tahu Hinata adalah pembantu rumahnya sekarang yang sebelumnya adalah pramugari yang membuat kekacauan kepadanya, sekalipun Naruto yang meyuruhnya bekerja di sini tapi kan Gaara adalah majikannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Gaara dan Hinata menjawab "Hyuuga Hinata".

"Baiklah, pasti kedua orang di depan pintu itu…" Gaara melirik pintu depan apartemennya "sudah memberitahu tugas-tugasmu di sini." dan Hinata menjawab dengan kata "Iya".

"Sedikit tambahan, aku pulang jam 7 malam. Tapi terkadang lebih larut dari itu."

Gaara mengatakan itu, karena mungkin Hinata akan menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Sementara Hinata lega, karena Gaara tidak memecatnya. Dia bahkan baru bekerja belum genap satu hari.

"Arigatou, Tuan Presiden"

Gaara merasa aneh dengan gadis ini, orang lain akan menyapanya dengan Pak Presiden atau Presiden Sabaku. Hanya Naruto saja yang mentang-mentang temannya dari SMA seenaknya saja memanggil namanya langsung, walaupun posisi Gaara sudah menjadi presiden dan Naruto adalah pengara pribadinya.

Tapi terserahlah gadis ini mau memanggilnya apa.

.

.

.

.

Gaara sedang duduk di sofanya, tatapan matanya kosong. Beberapa lembar brosur di depannya yang tergeletak di meja dibiarkannya.

Gaara hanya sedang melamun, presiden juga seorang manusia kan? Wajar kalau dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, bukan sepenuhnya tentang pekerjaannya. Hanya hal yang penting dan tidak penting menurutnya.

Hanya kejadian tadi siang, pembicaraan di ruangannya bersama beberapa menterinya. Yang awalnya pembicaraan mengenai keadaan negara berubah menjadi pembicaraan mengenai kehidupan pribadi seorang presiden.

Kenapa para menteri yang umurnya lebih tua rata-rata sekitar 20 tahun di atas Gaara itu usil sekali sih? Apa mereka tidak punya kerjaan sampai mengurusi urusan pribadinya segala?

Lalu kenapa para wartawan itu sampai berani membuat berita yang membicarakan mengenai presiden mereka, bukan berhubungan dengan negara melainkan kehidupan pribadinya? Ini bukan disebut berita, namun menggosipkan namanya?

Negara ini memakai sistem pers apa sih? Sampai wartawan sebebas itu membuat berita seperti itu, Gaara bukan artis tahu tapi dia presiden negara Suna yang harus dihormati walau umurnya sangatlah muda untuk seorang presiden. Bukankah setelah wartawan mendapatkan berita, sebelum berita itu dipublish, mereka harus mengkonfirmasi dulu kebenarannya kepada pihak yang bersangkutan atau yang mewakili pihak yang bersangkutan tersebut?

Atau mungkin wartawan itu sudah mengkonfirmasi kepada pihak presiden seperti juru bicara presiden atau para menteri mungkin dan membenarkan berita tersebut. Menyebalkan sekali, menusuk dari belakang atau mereka memang punya niat tersembunyi di balik semua ini.

Salah satu menteri memberikan majalah kepada Gaara, majalah yang membuat ekonomi. Tapi kenapa membuat berita seperti itu "Presiden Suna Tidak Laku". Atu majalah ekonomi yang satunya yang memakai tajuk "Presiden Suna Homo".

Apa salah kalau Gaara belum menikah di usia 31 tahun?

Banyak orang yang menikah di usia yang lebih tua dari itu, menyebalkan sekali.

Para menteri itu mengatakan, lagipula memang benar kalau Gaara harus segera menikah. Pemimpin memang harus punya Ibu Negara untuk menemaninya dalam setiap kegiatan, terutama untuk kunjungan keluar negeri.

Gaara hanya ingin fokus dulu menjadi presiden, setelah itu baru memikirkan urusan menikah. Ternyata memang benar mereka punya maksud lain, membicarakan hal itu dengan Gaara. Mereka mulai membicarakan anak perempuan mereka atau anak saudara mereka yang punya jenis kelamin perempuan. Mereka tentu saja memuji perempuan yang berhubungan darah dengan mereka.

Kesempatan mempunyai hubungan yang erat dengan presiden dengan jalan tali pernikahan, bukankah hal yang bagus dalam urusan politik?

Gaara hanya diam dan jengkel mendengar ocehan mereka.

"Ini kopinya, Tuan Presiden."

Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya karena suara Hinata yang mengantarkan kopi untuknya. Hinata menaruh kopi itu di atas meja.

Hinata baru dua hari berada di apartemennya, Naruto sudah mengkonfirmasi kepada Naruto mengenai bagaimana Naruto bisa mengenal Hinata dan apakah Hinata tahu kalau dia akan bekerja di sini. Dari cerita Naruto, Hinata sepertinya memang murni bekerja di sini karena membutuhkan pekerjaan dan itu karena kejadian di pesawat itu yang melibatkan dirinya, yang membuat Hinata harus dipecat.

Ya memang bukan sepenuhnya salah Gaara, hanya saja Gaara sedikit merasa bersalah. Mungkin dengan Hinata bekerja di sini, maka secara tidak langsung Gaara membayar rasa bersalahnya itu.

Lagipula selama Hinata bekerja di sini, dia tidak melakukan kecerobohan apa pun. Semua pekerjaannya rapi, Gaara tadinya mengira Hinata akan bertindak ceroboh seperti waktu di pesawat? Ah mungkin waktu itu Hinata benar-benar sial.

"Oh, ya ampun. Mereka lucu sekali. Apa Tuan Presiden akan menemui mereka?"

Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya, Hinata merasa sangat bodoh sekali karena baru saja tersadar kalau dirinya sok akrab dengan Presiden. Tapi Hinata benar-benar menyukai anak-anak, tidak biasanya Hinata tiba-tiba seperti itu. Hanya saja itu berhubungan dengan anak-anak, makanya dia langsung mengatakan itu tanpa ingat bahwa orang yang sedang diajaknya bicara adalah seorang presiden.

"Gomenasai, Tuan Presiden". Hinata membungkukkan badannya berulang-ulang.

Gaara tidak risih dengan sikap sok akrab dengan Hinata. Justru mengatakan "Kau suka anak-anak?" sambil menunjukkan brosur yang bergambar anak-anak TK yang lucu sekali.

Hinata mengatakan dengan canggung "I-iya" karena dia masih merasa bodoh atas sikapnya tadi.

Gaara akan mengunjungi sebuah TK, memang ada beberapa brosur TK yang ada di atasmeja dan Gaara harus memlih satu Tk untuk dikunjungi. Katanya untuk membuat citra seorang presiden yang dekat dengan anak-anak dan mengenalkan presiden kepada anak-anak.

Gaara tidak suka diatur-atur seperti itu. Apa pencitraan? Berarti Gaara harus berpura-pura karena dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa pun tentang anak-anak. Yang ada di bayangan Gaara, anak-anak itu selalu membuat ribut.

Tapi Gaara tahu, anak-anak juga rakyatnya yang perlu dilindungi dan diurus. Apalagi anak-anak adalah masa depan bangsa. Anak-anak itu perlu mengenal presiden mereka. Maka dari itu Gaara menyetujui kunjungan itu.

"Aku akan mengunjungi mereka. Aku tidak mengerti dengan mereka. Bagaimana harusnya aku bersikap kepada mereka?" seorang presiden meminta pendapat kepada Hinata yang notabenenya hanya rakyat biasa dan juga berprofesi sebagai pembantunya. Ini sungguh kehormatan bagi Hinata.

"Dengan tersenyum tulus dan mendengarkan keinginan mereka."

Hinata masih berdiri, dan Gaara menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sampingnya "Duduklah!" sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa di sampingnya. Hinata menggeleng, itu tidak sopan menurutnya, dia sadar kalau dia hanya seorang pembantu.

Gaara menanyakan "Bagaimana caranya tersenyum tulus?" Gaara memang jarang sekali tersenyum apalagi tersenyum tulus.

"Kalau konteksnya anak-anak, Tuan hanya perlu memerhatikan mereka, memandangnya sebentar. Dan akan muncul keindahan yang muncul dari pancaran wajah mereka. Otomatis hati Tuan akan terasa damai." Hinata tersenyum.

"Sepertinya sulit", kedengarannya memang mudah tapi Gaara tahu sepertinya hal itu sulit untuknya.

"Saya percaya, Tuan Presiden pasti bisa." Hinata menyemangati.

Hinata mengucapkan permisi karena sepertinya Gaara sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Ketika Hinata akan berbalik, Gaara mengucapkan "Arigatou".

.

.

.

.

Hinata menonton televisi yang menayangkan berita Gaara mengunjungi anak-anak. Hinata boleh menonton televisi di apartemen Gaara tentu dengan seizin Gaara, Gaara bilang kalau Hinata bosan, Hinata boleh menonton televisi.

Dalam tayangan tersebut terlihat sekali Gaara yang mengikuti saran Hinata, Gaara melihat satu-persatu anak-anak TK yang berseragam kuning kotak-kotak. Hinata tersenyum dan bangga, ternyata Gaara mengikuti sarannya.

Namun Gaara memang tidak menampakkan senyum tulus, mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Gaara kalau itu sulit untuknya.

Berita itu menyampaikan kalau Gaara mengenalkan dirinya sebagai presiden. Yang anak-anak itu tahu kalau posisi Gaara itu sangat penting dan keren. Mereka justru berlomba mengajak Gaara bermain. Di luar dugaan, Gaara bukannya risih namun menampakkan senyum tulusnya.

Berita itu mengatakan kalau senyuman Gaara bisa membuat hati para wanita meleleh, mungkin HInata juga seperti itu saat melihat senyuman itu. Hinata jadi merona sendiri. Hinata tahu mungkin Hinata akan menjadi fans Gaara, namun fans yang sangat beruntung karena bisa bertatap muka langsung dengan Gaara setiap hari.

Enyahlah pikiran itu! Itulah yang ada diperintahkan otak Hinata sekarang. Menurut Hinata itu adalah pikiran picik. Hinata tidak boleh seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menuangkan segelas air putih ke dalam gelas di depan Gaara. Gaara sudah duduk di kursi, Gaara akan menyantap makan malamnya.

Hinata akan segera pergi, namun Gaara berkata "Makanlah bersamaku!" perintah Gaara.

Tentu Hinata merasa ini tidak sopan. Gaara tahu Hinata akan menolak "Ini perintah, lagipula ini ucapan terima kasihku atas bantuanmu mengenai anak-anak itu."

Hinata menolak lagi "Gomenasai, Tuan Presiden. Tapi saya sudah makan."

Dalam pikiran Hinata, Gaara akan marah kepadanya karena berani makan lebih dahulu dibandingkan majikannya. Tapi Gaara kan pulang malam, dan Hinata sangat lapar. Masa dia harus menunggu Gaara pulang dulu, baru makan. Dia kan bukan istri Gaara, lagpula bagimana kalau Gaara pulang sangat larut dan Hinata tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya. Hinata kan punya penyakit maag, bisa-bisa maagnya kambuh nanti.

"Kalau begitu, duduklah, temani aku makan!"

Hinata akan menolak lagi, namun tatapan mata Gaara sekarang terlihat seperti benar-benar memerintah. Hinata takut-takut duduk di kursi dekat Gaara.

Setelah itu Gaara mengatakan "Ittadakimasu".

Saat seorang pria mengatakan ingin ditemani atau di sinilah bersamaku kepada seorang wanita. Tanpa wanita itu berbicara apa pun ketika berada di sampingnya, hanya menemani. Itu adalah hal yang sangat membahgiakan untuk seorang laki-laki.

Entahlah kenapa Gaara juga merasa seperti itu kepada Hinata.

Tidak hanya menemani Gaara makan, Gaara juga ingin ditemani menonton film komedi bersama Hinata. Gaara bilang dia hanya perlu hiburan dari segala kepenatannya, makanya dia memilih menonton film komedi.

Hinata berpikir pasti Gaara sangat kesepian selama ini, tapi Hinata jadi dag dig dug sendiri karena duduk bersebelahan dengan Gaara, walau bagaimanapun Gaara kan seorang presiden.

Gaara tidak tertawa sedikitpun padahal filmnya begitu lucu, Hinata hanya sesekali terkekeh. Gaara mendengar kekehan geli Hinata dan Gaara tersenyum, namun tidak dilihat Hinata. Senyum yang sama tulusnya saat bersama anak-anak itu.

Hinata membuatnya sadar kalau anak-anak tidak semenyebalkan itu, suatu hari Gaara juga akan menjadi seorang ayah dan kepenatannya akan hilang seketika saat pulang ke rumah disambut senyum dan tawa dari anaknya.

.

.

.

.

Gaara sangat sibuk sampai mengharuskannya pulang sangat larut, pukul 1 dini hari.

Gaara cukup terkejut, melihat Hinata tertidur di sofa depan televisi. Televisi itu tidak menyala, mungkin Hinata menunggunya untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Kalau seperti ini, seharusnya dia tadi menelpon Hinata kalau akan pulang larut.

Gaara berinsiatif menggendong Hinata ala bridal style ke kamar Hinata. Gaara tahu itu tidak sopan, walau bagaimanapun Hinata adalah seorang perempuan yang harus dihormati dan Hinata buka siapa-siapanya.

Tapi Gaara tidak mau Hinata tidur di sofa sampai pagi, nanti badan Hinata pegal-pegal. Gaara juga dag dig dug saat menggendong Hinata. Entah takut Hinata terbangun atau karena hal lain.

Gaara menyelimuti Hinata samapi sebatas dadanya. Kemudian Gaara pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi dengan air hangat.

Dan saat Hinata terbangun, Hinata juga terkejut kenapa dia bisa berada di kamarnya. Seingatnya semalam dia ketiduran di sofa karena menunggu Gaara.

Apa dia berjalan saat tidur ya?

Tapi Hinata tidak memedulikan hal itu lagi, mungkin Gaara sudah pulang semalam tanpa sepengetahuannya. Makanya dia harus cepat-cepat mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Gaara.

.

.

.

.

Gaara menatapa foto para wanita yang berada di mejanya.

Para menterinya semakin gencar saja ingin menjodohkannya. Makanya mereka memberikan foto-foto itu. Gaara tidak begitu tertarik dengan ini.

Hinata menghampirinya seperti biasa untuk menaruh kopi kesukaan Gaara, Hinata melihat foto para wanita itu.

"Aku akan menikah, tapi aku bingung harus pilih yang mana." ucap Gaara tiba-tiba pada Hinata.

Hinata nampak terkejut, entah kenapa ada bagian dari dirinya yang tidak rela ini terjadi. Tapi Hinata tetap merasa hal itu boleh. Maka dari itu Hinata tersenyum.

Kemudian Gaara berkata "Mereka menyuruh memilih, bantu aku!"

Sekarang Hinata mempunyai profesi ganda yaitu pembantu sekaligus teman curhat Gaara.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**A/N : Ryu update chapter 3 sampai dengan chapter 5 (ending). **

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca,review, fave, follow, semangatin dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini.**

**Mohon maaf Ryu ga sebutin satu-satu namanya dan juga ga bales reviewnya. Tapi terima kasih banyak ya :D**

**Kenapa Ryu update sampai chapter ending?**

**Alasannya ada di chapter 5.**

**Terima Kasih**

**Ryu**


	4. Gossip

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning : AU, typo maybe, OOC maybe, etc…**

**Rate : T semi M**

.

.

.

**Love Airs**

**Chapter 4**

**Gossip**

.

.

.

Gaara ingat kalau hari ini adalah tanggal 27 Desember, sepertinya Gaara pernah melihat tanggal itu dilingkari spidol berwarna merah.

Gaara sekarang ingat dengan jelas, di mana Gaara melihatnya yaitu di kamar Hinata, saat dirinya menggendong Hinata ke kamarnya. Tanggal itu ditulis dengan tulisan "My Birthday".

Berarti hari ini ulang tahun Hinata, Gaara ingin memberikan hadiah yang menyenangkan untuk Hinata tapi tidak tahu apa.

"Selamat ulang tahun" ucap Gaara datar namun tulus saat Hinata menyiapkan sarapannya di meja makan.

Hinata terkejut bagiamana Gaara bisa tahu hari ulang tahunnya. "Ba-bagaimana Tuan tahu?" dan Gaara menjawab dengan enteng "Itu tidak penting".

"Apa yang kauinginkan," tanya Gaara "untuk ulang tahunmu?" Gaara melanjutkan.

"Ke taman hiburan kota ini, saya ingin tahu taman hiburan yang baru itu."

Ya taman hiburan itu baru ada setahun yang lalu, masih disebut baru memang karena baru satu tahun. Hinata kira Gaara akan mengizinkannya pergi di hari ini. Lagipula ini hari Minggu.

Tapi Gaara justru berkata "Ayo kita ke sana!"

Gaara tidak punya acara di hari ini, maka dari itu Gaara ingin menemani Hinata ke sana. Tapi Gaara kan seorang presiden, presiden ke tempat ramai seperti itu? Bagaimana mungkin dan bersama seorang gadis pula?

Menurut Hinata, Gaara terlalu berlebihan kepada Hinata. Hinata kan hanya pembantunya.

"Tapi, Tuan…"

.

.

.

.

Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata di kerumunan banyak orang. Dia berusaha santai, karena dia menutupi wajahnya dengan masker kemudian memakai topi berwarna kecoklatan untuk menutupi tattoo 'Ai'nya.

Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata karena takut Hinata hilang, dasar!

Hinata merasa hatinya berdebar, bagaimana kalau orang-orang di tempat ini mengenali Gaara? Dan juga karena genggaman tangan Gaara pada tangannya.

"Apa kau pernah benci kepadaku karena kehilangan pekerjaanmu sebelumnya?"

"Saya tidak membenci Tuan, hanya saja saya merasa kesal akan kecerobohan saya."

Tapi mereka jadi bertemu lagi karena insiden di pesawat itu.

Gaara dan Hinata akan naik wahana roller coster, tapi Gaara melihat ada seseorang yang sepertinya wartawan sedang mengambil gambarnya.

Gaara mengurungkan niatnya menaiki wahana itu dan menarik Hinata kemudian berlari kencang, Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara seperti itu, namun Hinata mengikutinya berlari.

Wartawan itu mengejar mereka, Gaara dan Hinata bersembunyi di balik tembok. Mereka mengatur napas mereka. Gaara menjelaskan "Ada yang mengambil gambar kita."

Mungkin ini adalah kecerobohan Gaara yang menemani Hinata, pergi tanpa bodyguard yang menjaga mereka.

Menggunakan mobil pribadinya bukan mobil dinas. Tapi Gaara ingin mewujudkan keinginan Hinata tanpa pikir panjang. "Gomenasai, Tuan Presiden" Hinata merasa bersalah karena membuat Gaara kesulitan.

Tapi Gaara senang bisa berdua seperti ini dengan Hinata. "Tidak apa" ucap Gaara. Gaara ingat, Hinata menyuruhnya memilih foto wanita yang akan dipilihnya sesuai selera Gaara karena yang tahu yang terbaik untuk Gaara adalah Gaara sendiri. Tapi bagi Gaara, Hinata adalah yang terbaik untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata turun dari mobil Naruto di parkiran apartemen Gaara dan Gaara yang baru saja turun dari mobil dinasnya melihat itu.

Kemudian Naruto pergi dan Hinata menenteng belanjaannya ke apartemen Gaara. Ternyata Gaara sudah pulang, dia pulang lebih awal hari ini.

"Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau pulang bersama Naruto!"

Jadi Gaara melihatnya, lalu kenapa Gaara jadi kepo sekali sih?

Itu karena Gaara cemburu.

"Itu, tadi saya bertemu dengannya di jalan. Tuan Uzumaki menawarkan untuk mengantar saya ke sini."

Gaara harus menegaskan kepada Naruto, kalau Naruto jangan mengganggu Hinata. Hinata itu milik Gaara.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Gaara pergi ke kamarnya. Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara melarangnya, padahal Naruto adalah orang baik untuk menjadi seorang teman.

Sementara itu ada wartawan laki-laki, yang berambut kecoklatan cekikikan karena mendapat gambar seorang gadis yaitu Hinata yang memasuki apartemen Gaara.

Wartawan itu berpura-pura jadi room service dan ketika lewat lorong apartemen Gaara. Maka dia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Pria itu adalah wartawan yang sama sengaja mengambil gambar Gaara di taman hiburan kemudian penasaran akan gadis yang bersama Gaara. Ternyata gadis itu tinggal bersama Gaara. Ini bisa jadi berita yang sangat bagus untuk menjatuhkan Gaara. Wartawan itu dibayar oleh orang bernama Orochimaru yang ternyata adalah wakil presiden dan ingin menggulingkan Gaara agar dirinya menjadi presiden.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu kau menerima uang suap itu?" ucap Gaara pada Orochimaru.

Gaara sedang menegur Orochimaru atas tindakannya menerima uang suap dari sebuah perusahaan asing untuk mengambil hasil tambang negara.

"Kenapa Anda berkata seperti itu?" Orochimaru mengelak. Bagi Orochimaru, Gaara masih anak bau kencur, tidak pantas ikut campur urusannya.

"Aku punya bukti. Kembalikan uang itu, atau aku akan menggantikan posisimu dengan orang lain."

Orochimaru terdiam dengan ancaman dan Gaara menyuruhnya pergi dari ruangannya.

Itu kejadian di sore hari, sekarang Gaara sedang menuang minuman ke dalam gelasnya. Hinata yang melihat itu menjadi sangat khawatir, dia menghampiri Gaara.

"Tuan, jangan seperti ini! Ini bisa merusak kesehatan Tuan." tapi Gaara tidak menggubris ucapan Hinata. Dia justru menuangkan minuman lagi ke dalam gelasnya, kemudian meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

Gaara menarik lengan Hinata dan membuatnya terduduk di samping Gaara. "Kau tahu kan pekerjaanku sangat sulit." Gaara mulai meracau dan Hinata menangguk. "Benar-benar sulit".

Gaara menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas lagi, tapi kali ini menyodorkan kepada Hinata. "Minumlah!" perintah Gaara, namun Hinata menolak.

"Hiks..." Gaara mulai cegukan karena mabuk "Temani aku minum, aku tahu kau bisa minum."

Ya mengingat Hinata adalah seorang pramugari, pramugari itu belajar untuk mengetahui jenis wine dari bau dan rasanya ketika pelatihan.

Gaara terus menyodorkan gelas yang berisi wine itu kepada Hinata. Mau tidak mau Hinata meminum minuman keras itu. Gaara terus menuangkan ke dalam gelas Hinata, sampai Hinata mulai mabuk.

"Hinata...hiks" panggil Gaara. Sedangkan wajah mereka sudah sangat merah "kau...cantik".

Setelah mengatakan itu, Gaara membelai pipi Hinata. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat dengan wajah Hinata. Gaara menempelkan bibirnya, karena pengaruh alkohol, Hinata membiarkannya.

Gaara tidak hanya memberikan kecupan kepada bibir Hinata. Dia melumat bibir itu, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata.

"Engghh, Tu-tuan" Hinata mulai melenguh. "Sebut namaku! Gaa-ra... "

"Gaaraaa..." Hinata merasa geli pada lehernya karena mendapat kecupan dan hisapan bibir Gaara.

Hinata mengeratkan tangannya di bahu Gaara. Tanpa disadarinya, tubuhnya sudah melayang karena Gaara menggendongnya sampai di kamar Gaara.

Setelah Hinata mendarat di atas ranjang Gaara, Gaara langsung menindih Hinata kembali. Kemudian membuka satu persatu kancing baju Hinata dengan tak sabaran sambil berciuman mesra dengan Hinata.

Sekalipun Gaara adalah seorang presiden namun alkohol bisa mengalahkan segala gengsi dan bisa membuat orang melakukan apa pun termasuk bercinta dengan pembantu sendiri yang tanpa disadarinya membuatnya jatuh hati. Bukannya Gaara tidak menyadari perasaan itu, hanya saja belum mengungkapkannya pada Hinata. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang, justru hal yang lebih dari itu telah terjadi di antara mereka malam ini.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Hinata membuka matanya, sepertinya kamar ini begitu luas tidak seperti kamar pembantu yang biasa ditempatinya.

Dan sekarang rasanya tubuh Hinata terasa begitu dingin, kenapa ya?

Hinata menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Gaara sedang tidur pulas, yang membuat Hinata merona adalah dada bidang Gaara yang terekspos karena selimut berwarna merah maroon itu hanya menutupi sampai pinggangnya.

Hinata terkejut, apa ini mimpi? Kalau ini mimpi, berarti Hinata bermimpi mesum tentang Gaara. Hinata mencubit pipinya "Sakit" gumamnya pelan. Dia melihat tubuhnya yang ternyata keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Gaara, hanya saja selimut menutupi sampai dadanya.

Tadi pipinya sakit karena dicubit, berarti ini bukan mimpi. "Uggh" selangkangannya sedikit perih saat digunakannya untuk duduk. Hinata melihat sekitarnya, di lantai berserakan bajunya dan baju Gaara.

Hinata menutup mulutnya, berarti semalam dia dan Gaara telah melakukan 'itu'. Bagaimana mungkin?

Hinata tidak mungkin meminta tanggung jawab dari Gaara karena telah melakukan ini kepadanya. Gaara adalah seorang presiden dan dirinya hanya pembantunya. Ini juga tidak baik untuk karier Gaara.

Hinata rela berkorban demi karier Gaara, maka dari itu Hinata segera pergi dari kamar Gaara setelah memakai bajunya. Hinata berharap Gaara tidak ingat akan kejadian semalam.

Saat Gaara bertanya kepada Hinata, apa mungkin Hinata tahu kenapa dirinya bertelanjang pagi ini. Gaara tidak risih menanyakan hal yang begitu intim itu kepada Hinata, apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu kepada mereka tadi malam saat Gaara mabuk? Gaara tidak ingat, sesuai harapan Hinata.

"Saya tidak tahu, mungkin Tuan kepanasan dan membuka baju Tuan sendiri." Hinata merona mengatakan itu,, dia juga berbohong.

"Oh" hanya itu yang diucapkan Gaara.

Gaara menyalakan televisi dan dia langsung disuguhkan dengan berita yang menyangkut dirinya dan...Hinata. Shit!

Hinata juga melihat itu, berita itu mengatakan kalau Presiden Suna membuat scandal. Tinggal bersama seorang gadis yang bukan istrinya dan juga ketahuan kencan di taman hiburan.

.

.

.

.

Gaara membaca sebuah surat yang ditinggalkan Hinata untuknya.

**Tuan Presiden, mohon maaf saya harus pergi. Keberadaan saya di sini, hanya membuat Tuan kesulitan. Senang bisa melayani Tuan selama dua bulan ini, terima kasih.**

**.**

**Hyuuga Hinata.**

Padahal Gaara membiarkan gosip tentang mereka tanpa mengambil tindakan apa pun. Gaara sedih kenapa Hinata pergi? Gaara senang bersama Hinata, yang membuat Gaara kesal adalah karena dirinya tidak mampu melindungi Hinata.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Berikutnya chapter ending...**

**Terima kasih**

**Ryu**


	5. Love Airs

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe, typo maybe, ending chapter****, etc...**

.

.

**Love Airs**

**Chapter 5**

**Love Airs**

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Hinata pulang karena ditelpon oleh Ayahnya, Ayahnya sangat marah karena melihat berita di televisi. Hinata mempermalukan keluarganya. Hinata disuruh pulang untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Hinata duduk dengan kakinya yang didilipat, keluarga Hyuuga tinggal di rumah tradisonal. "Kenapa kau bisa tinggal bersama Presiden?" tanya Hiashi.

"Aku dipecat dari ramugari dan menjadi pembantu di apartemen Tuan Presiden secara tidak sengaja."

"Kau dipecat? Sudah Otou-san kalau kau tidak pantas menjadi pramugari. Lalu kenapa tidak bilang kalau dipecat?"

"Aku hanya belum siap waktu itu." Hinata menunduk.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah terjadi. Kau tidak usah kembali ke ibu kota lagi. Tinggal di sini dan lanjutkan bisnis kita, bantu Neji, Kakakmu!"

Hinata bahkan tidak berpamitan dengan Gaara, dia merindukan Gaara. Bahkan pria itu sudah mengambil kesuciannya. Tapi mungkin seperti ini lebih baik, jauh darinya.

.

.

.

.

Gaara juga seperti itu, dia merindukan Hinata. Dia menemui Naruto untuk mencari pembantu baru, tapi yang tua saja. Jangan seperti Hinata, nanti jadi gossip.

Tapi Naruto justru marah kepada Gaara, karena ada berita tentang Gaara yang akan menikah dengan gadis pilihan orang tuanya. Yaitu Shion.

Orang tua Gaara sengaja meredakan masalah ini dengan mengalihkan berita dengan menjodohkan Gaara dengan Shion, putri pengusaha. Karena masalah itu, Gaara dituding bukan presiden yang baik dan akan diturunkan.

Gaara sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini karena dia mencintai Hinata, tapi orang tuanya bertindak tanpa sepengetahuannya dan mengatakan itu kepada media.

"Shion itu kekasihku." ucap Naruto "Aku hanya perlu melamarnya, tahu."

Naruto mencengkeram kerah Gaara, jadi Naruto tidak menyukai Hinata dan dia sudah punya kekasih. Kenapa dia yang biasanya cerewet, tidak menceritakan mengenai hubungan asmaranya kepada Gaara.

"Itu ulah orang tuaku." jawab Gaara.

.

.

.

.

Gaara minum-minum sendirian sekarang di apartemennyanya, tanpa Hinata yang khawatir karena ulahnya. Atau Hinata yang menemaninya.

Gaara ingat pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata di pesawat, kemudian melihat tubuh polos Hinata di pertemuan keduanya dengan Hinata.

Tubuh polos Hinata, tunggu! Sepertinya Gaara pernah melihat tubuh polos itu lagi tapi kapan ya? Gaara berusaha mengingatnya. Sulit!

"**Hinata...hiks" panggil Gaara. "kau...cantik".**

Hinata berbohong padanya, Gaara ingat waktu itu mereka bercinta. Gaara ingin segera bertemu Hinata. Untung tadi Gaara menyuruh orang untuk mencari Hinata. Gaara berkata kepada naruto kalau dia akan membatalkan perjodohan itu.

Bodohnya Gaara yang bahkan selama ini tidak menanyakan di mana rumah Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Gaara turun dari mobil dinasnya, sudah banyak sekali papparazi yang menantinya. Gaara mengunjungi sebuah peresmian Museum.

Selain para wartawan dan papparazi, banyak para rakyat yang datang ke acara peresmian itu. Hinata ingin melihat Gaara secara langsung untuk terakhir kalinya. Maka dari itu, dia datang ke sini tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya.

Hinata berada di kerumunan banyak orang, tidak apa Gaara tidak melihatnya. Melihatnya seperti ini sudah cukup bagi Hinata.

Tapi Gaara melihat dari arah berlawanan dengan Gaara, ada orang yang akan bersiap menembak Gaara. Tidak, tidak boleh, ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Gaara mengangguk hormat kepada semuanya yang sudah datang saat dirinya menginjakkan diri di karpet merah.

Hinata segera berlari, menghalangi tubuh Gaara. Tidak ada yang menduga kalau ini akan terjadi.

**Doorrrr...**

Ada suara tembakan dan itu mengenai dada Hinata.

Hinata jatuh, Gaara benar-benar shock. Dia segera menangkap tubuh Hinata.

Semuanya berteriak panik dan para polisi segera mencari pelakunya di antara mereka. Hinata benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri. Gaara tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang adalah menyelamatkan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata, Hinata masih belum sadarkan diri walaupun operasinya telah berhasil dilaksanakan, pelurunya telah diangkat.

Gaara tidak peduli dengan keadaan dirinya, yang kemejanya masih bersimbah darah Hinata. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Bahkan Gaara tidak peduli dengan berita di luar sana. Para wartawan yang menunggu berkumpul di rumah sakit demi mendapatkan berita eksklusif.

Yang Gaara pedulikan adalah Hinata cepat sadar dan orang yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Gaara. Gaara yang terlihat sangat keren karena belum mengganti bajunya, karena saking pedulinya dengan Hinata.

Tapi sampai saat ini, Hinata masih belum sadar juga.

Gaara memang cepat ingin bertemu dengan Hinata, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini.

Gadis ini dulunya adalah seorang pramugari.

Gadis ini merangkap menjadi pembantu rumah tangga di apartemen Presiden.

Gadis ini adalah gadis yang menjadi teman curhat Presiden.

Gadis ini adalah gadis yang menemani Presiden minum.

Gadis ini adalah gadis yang direbut kesuciannya oleh Presiden.

Gadis ini adalah gadis yang rela berkorban nyawa demi Presiden.

Gadis ini adalah Hyuuga Hinata, wanita yang dicintai Presiden.

"Aku mohon, cepatlah sadar Hinata!" dengan ekspresi datar Gaara menitikan air matanya. Gaara yang seumur hidupnya sulit sekali menangis, kini menangis karena Hinata.

"Tuan Presiden" ucap suara lembut itu.

"Hinata". Gaara tersenyum sangat tulus padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka hobby sekali mencampuri urusanku" ucap Gaara.

Hinata terkekeh, karena ucapan Gaara. Dia baru saja membaca majalah ekonomi dan mungkin berfunsi ganda menjadi majalah gosip. Majalah itu menceritakan kisah cinta dari Presiden mereka.

Di sana tertulis, pelaku penembakan itu adalah orang suruhan Orochimaru. Orcchimaru ditangkap dengan tuduhan menerima uang suap dan berniat membunuh Presiden. Maka dari itu hukumannya adalah hukuman mati.

Perjodohan dibatalkan oleh Gaara dan Naruto menikahi Shion. Naruto diangkat menjadi wakil presiden menggantikan Orochimaru. Ya Naruto beralih profesi dari pengacara menjadi wakil presiden dan menurutnya ini posisi yang sangat keren. Ini sudah cukup keren baginya.

Sementara Gaara dan Hinata juga sudah menikah. Pernikahan mereka sangat meriah. Para menteri harus patah hati karena tidak bisa menjodohkan anak mereka dengan Gaata. Padahal sebelumnya mereka sudag patah hati karena perjodohan Gaara dengan Shion. Gaara jadi punya pendamping untuk kunjungannya. Lagi-lagi mereka akan terbang ke Konoha.

"Gaara-kun" Hinata sudah memanggilnya seperti itu setelah Gaara mengucapkan kata cintanya di rumah sakit dan mengajaknya menikah. "Hm?" respon Gaara.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku ikut denganmu ke Konoha? Ini termasuk korupsi bukan ya karena menyia-nyiakan uang negara untuk pergi bersamamu?"

Gaara terkekeh mendengar kalimat Hinata di sampingnya, "Mereka sudah punya anggaran sendiri untuk itu. Tapi kalau kaukeberatan, aku bisa menggantinya dengan meminta gajiku dipotongsebagai presiden."

Bukannya Hinata menolak, ini justru "Ehm, itu ide yang bagus."

"Hei, kalau aku miskin bagaimana?" ucap Gaara.

"Gaara-kun kan sudah kaya, memangnya rencana Gaara-kun apa kalau sudah tidak menjadi presiden?"

"Melanjutkan bisnis Tou-san, dan bulan madu denganmu."

Gaara memang tidak punya kesempatan pergi bulan madu dengan Hinata kalau masih menjabat sebagai presiden, mungkin sekitar 3 tahun setengah lagi setelah masa jabatannya habis.

"Dasar!" Hinata memukul lengan Gaara karena merona atas ucapan Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu ya?"

Para bodyguard yang berada di sekeliling Hinata harus menahan rona di wajah mereka karena melihat kemesaraan pasangan itu.

"Aku temani." ucap Gaara.

"Eh?" Gaara memang lebih over protectif kepada Hinata, dia selalu ingin menemani Hinata kemana-mana. Walaupun ini di pesawat.

Gaara menutup pintu kamar mandi, dan membuat Hinata berada di dalam kamar mandi berdua dengannya. Kemudian mengunci pintunya.

"Kau sengaja kan mengundangku ke sini?" Gaara menggoda Hinata dan Hinata jadi gugup "Ti-tidak."

"Perjalanan ke Konoha itu 5 jam, Hinata. Lebih baik kerjakan sesuatu yang berguna dalam waktu selama itu."

"Contohnya?" tanya Hinata.

Gaara langsung menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

**A/N : Mohon maaf ya kalo kesannya jadi cepet banget ceritanya. Ryu agak ngebut soalnya nyelesainnya.**

**Kenapa Ryu publish ampe chapter ending? Soalnya Ryu mau hiatus. **

**Sebenernya Ryu udah semester 5 sekarang, semakin ke sana ternyata semakin sibuk. Sebenernya Ryu bisa aja bikin fanfic saat senggang tapi Ryu itu orangnya suka pengen cepet-cepet publish fic. Ryu juga jadi ga enak kalo ngebuat Minna pada nunggu lama karya Ryu.**

**Tapi Ryu ga mau punya utang fanfic, makanya Ryu nyelesain 2 fic multichap. Mohon maaf ya buat yang minta sequel fic-fic mulitichap Ryu ga bikin.**

**Pokonya Ryu berterima kasih, karena Ryu jadi banyak belajar tentang menulis. Ini semua karena Minna. **

**Terima kasih buat yang udah baca fic-fic Ryu, review, fave, follow, ngedukung, bahkan udah fave n follow Ryu sebagai author.**

**Mohon maaf apabila Ryu punya salah di FFn. **

**Jaa **

**Terima Kasih**

**Ryu...**


End file.
